The Incest Growing Futa Family
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: A mother in a unhappy marriage finds her oldest daughter growing into a sexy obese giantess and is offered a potion to join her. They and the pregnant futa mother and futa daughter next door and other females soon join them.


The Incest Growing Futa Family

It was the mid of the night and Martha Hancock lay naked in her bed with her soring husband who had just fallen asleep after filling her womb with his thin amount of cum and as always it had been unsatisfying for her as she never got to cum. As Martha lay there she began to think way didn't she leave him and that her two beautiful daughters with her she knew way though it was because he would hunt her and her daughters down with his families resources and force them back before raping them with her stepson's help. As Martha thought about this she had to smile a little knowing that her daughters were not his no she had got pregnant with them from two huge futa women she meet at her gym and when they had done her she had to say it was some of the best sex she had ever had. Martha lay there thinking how good it was that her DNA was so strong in her daughters that they both had looks from her mother and her so her husband had no idea. Deciding to go get a glass of wine down at the new lesbian bar she had hear one of her sexy co-workers talking about and knowing her husband would not wake til he had to get up for work in the morning she climbed out of bed and patted into the master bathroom to wash her pussy clean. Cleaning herself took some time but when she thought it was clean she patted back into the bedroom and started putting on some sexy cloth a dark red button down blouse that clung to her huge double JJ cup breast, a black knee length ruffle skirt, some grey thigh high fishnet stockings that she kept well hidden, a pair of black fishnet tong panties and dark red six inch high heels. She finished her outfit with dark red nail polish and lipstick she hoped the outfit would get her so lesbians who would buy her a drink and maybe lick her pussy. As Martha was grapping her bag she heard a loud female moan echoing thru the house fearing that her stepson was having sex with one of her daughters like she knew he wanted to she ran out the bedroom door and down the hall to her daughter's bedrooms. Martha first stopped at her 12 year old daughters room and quickly opened the door looking inside she saw her youngest asleep on her bed the covers pulled up to her chin and her large round breast rising under the cover but no moaning and no boys just her daughters My Little Ponies things. Next she rushed to her 16 year old daughter Cassy's room as she flung open the door she saw your daughter sitting on the bed her breasts had rip apart her shirt and were swelling up more and more, her bra was nearly to give up also her entire clothes getting more tighter every second, she was near to 9 feet,  
>You ask in horror: "Cassy how you are growing?! Stop right now!"<br>"Sorry mom, but it can't be stopped now, I drank an entire bottle of a growing formula, I was thinking to share it with my best friend Kelly but one of the bottles fell out of my hands few minutes ago so my first reaction was to drink it before it was too late without figuring out that the effect will be so immediately, the good thing is that soon I will outgrow the house and hopefully the entire city hahaha!" Martha looked at her oldest daughter "What?! So you will outgrow everything and crushed everything beneath you?! Cassy please think about it!"  
>Cassy looked at her sexy mother "As I told you, it can't be stopped!, and mom this growing experience had make me think I want to be huge but not alone I need someone else to drink that bottle before it is destroyed under my growing body! So the only person that is right now is you I want you with me before I outgrow the house so please drink the potion and join me"<br>"Cassy what are you thinking? I am your mother!"  
>Cassy had (reaching 12 feets): "I know that but after you drink that bottle you will not care about that and surely you will want to join me being two lesbian giantess. Think about it right now mom, just leave it there and it will be crushed under my giant goddess body or join me and also become a goddess, growing bigger than any cities or even countries!"<br>Then Martha look around Cassy's room and see the other bottle with the growing formula close to her beautiful daughters left massive barefoot. So deciding it would give her an excuse to have hot passionate love to one of her sexy daughters she quickly reached down a grabbed the bottle.

She had always fantasized about being her daughter's lover and just looking at her daughter swelling breast was making her super horny. But being her daughters lover alone would not satisfy her lust no she would drink half the bottle then feed the rest to her lesbian lover next door. She had been cheating on her husband for over a year with Mrs. Bones their black neighbors. Their husband had not paid then any attention so they had sex while their families were out. Quickly grapping the bottle she put it to her lips and drank the taste was sweet and it was making her pussy as well as her nipples tingle. So she to started to grow as her daughters giant nude form crashed throw the wall. Her tight dark red button up blouse began to fill tighter as did her knee length skirt. Moving fast she ran down the stairs as her huge breast started to swell to enormous causing her bra to snap. As she reached the front door her six inch high heel shoes boosted into pieces as her grey fishnet stockings also ripped open at the toes as well the calves. Getting out side she could she her nude giantess daughter forcing her youngest daughter to suck her giant nipple as her youngest did she could see her growing as well. All of the sudden the buttons on her blouse began to pop off letting two massive white orbs to fall out at the same time there was a ripping sound as her hips had ripped throw both her skirt and black fishnet panties. So she was next door and rapping on the door which was opened by her black lover she wore a red tight t-shirt that strand against her huge black breast no bra as she could see her lovers hard nipples the shirt also stretched over a six month pregnant belly over her lovers huge plump legs she wore dark tight blue jeans and her feet were bare. She long black hair as well as the darked skin she had ever seen. Her lover looked at her amazed and asked" Martha what happened to you your massive and still look like your growing " Smiling she spoke it seems my daughter got some growing potion and she want us to be giant lesbian lovers and you know that is my fantasy so I drank some and I also want you to drink some so all three of us can be lovers and maybe my youngest as she seems to be growing also.

"Ok I'll drink it the thought of being a black pregnant giantess with you and your daughters sound really sexy so give me the bottle". Martha hands her the bottle just her body grows some more. As Anglia is getting ready to drink the potion a young black girl walks up behind her "mom what are you doing and why is so massive". Angela turns to her collage age daughter who had gotten home earlier that day she wore an orange belly shirt that showed off a twelve pack ab and barely covered her huge black breast, a pair of denim blue shorts that barely cover her plump black ass or contain her enormous Black penis as the tip was sticking out one of her leg holes and looked a little wet from saliva, she had huge muscler legs and arms she was also barefoot. Angela turned to her daughter" Becky honey I'm going to drink this special growth potion Martha bort over and become a giantess like Martha is along with her daughters". Becky stepped forward and took the potion from her mother's hand then asked" Mom if you're going to become a giantess I want to join you your lips on my penis earlier made me so horny for you the thought of humping your pregnant body all over town and humping those three white women next door makes me so turned on so let's drink this together and grow into two black futa giantess besides I never thought dad was good for you but my enormous black penis is ". Betty then popped the top and pulled Angela close so there huge black breast were pressed against each other then Becky poured the potion into her mouth before giving her mother the deepest and most passionate kiss she had every got. Martha moaned and grow another foot as she watch Becky and Angela's tongues entwined in Becky mouth the two black women then started to grow there t-shirts rip with large holes all over as there bare black breast grow from huge to enormous, then there was a loud (POP) as the buttons on their tight denim shorts and jeans popped off this was followed by a two loud ( RIP RIP ) as the seams of their bottom began to rip open, the bottoms then fell to the ground as Martha watched, there bottoms were soon followed by two more (RIP RIP) as the seams of their white cotton panties ripped open. As Angela and Betty's panties fell to the ground two now massive black penises sprang out Martha looked at them and figured they must be at least twenty six inches long and twenty inches in girth this turned her on that and the massive cum filled black testicles hanging under them. Angela and Becky were still kissing deeply as they reached Martha's giantgntic white breast. As the three women grow Martha's two new giantess daughters came over to see what was going on her oldest Cassy moaned " Oh mom there you are your almost as big as me now and soon so will Brooke we can grow people with our breast milk thought that will only be women no men ". Martha smiled at her two daughters and pulled both naked giantess into a deep threeway kiss her youngest Brooke didn't know how to kiss very well but with Cassy and her tongue in Brooke's mouth she so got the idea. As they kissed Angela and Becky had broken there kiss and walked over to their group as they walked Becky's belly began to inflate like a black balloon as they reach them there was a massive (POP) that sounded across the front yard this cause people in other house to come out a see what was going on. The three Hancock's broke there kiss just as Anglia and a now four month pregnant looking Becky reached them Becky spoke " Oh my I had no idea there were two hot looking white girls like you next door or I would have come over and humped you two into your beds with my black penis". Angela smiled I know Martha was already my lover but had I known I would have made it a foursome and made you all pregnant with my babies. Angela then pulls Martha into a deep kiss while Becky has a threeway kiss with Cassy and Brooke. As there tongue began to move in each other's mouth Martha, Cassy and Brookes bellies began to inflate slowly become smooth round four month pregnant bellies. This turns them all on as they rub there smooth white gigantic bellies against gigantic black bellies. Below their towering forms the neighbors watch the giant display some of the men tent their pants with their penises and some of the women are so turned on they rip the nightgowns off other women before having hard sex on the lawns with them some even in front of their husbands or kids. As the five pregnant giantess kiss on the Browns front lawn there barefeet digging into the yard they hear a voice from below their eighty four feet bodies. Looking Down they see?

" Stop that growing this minute you are all under arrest for endangering the neighborhood " This got the Hancock's and Brown's attention causing them to look down what they saw made them all even more horny there standing on the lawn was a busty double FF breasted Hindi policewoman she wore a dark blue button up blouse that stranded against her enormous dark brown breast her badge shining on her blouse, she wore a dark blue strait skirt that barely covered her huge plump dark brown ass, on her legs she had on white stockings that stranded over muscler dark brown legs, on her feet she had a pair of black high heels and around her waist she wore her utility belt.  
>Looking down Martha smiled " You know ladies I've always wanted to feel a Hindi dark brown skin on mine and that policewoman is just begging to grow big like us, so who wants to grow her " Becky smiled " How about we all take turns growing her I'll go first my balls are still so full ".<br>Becky then reached down and picked the Hindi policewoman up " Hi there sexy how would you like to get big like us while have some hot sex all over this town " The policewoman started to wiggle but stopped at what Becky had said at the police station all the men would grab her enormous breast and fondle them thru her uniform while her fellow policewomen would call her names she had thought of quitting or striking her breast but she loved them both. But thinking about what the giant black futa had said she thought it sounded fun crushing people under her enormous dark brown breast which a giant black manhood pumped her womb full of black seed it was making her horny and slowly causing her huge secret to slowly rise.  
>Becky felt the bulges in the policewoman's skirt rising " Oh my ladies it seems our sexy lady here has a huge penis to go with those enormous dark brown tits " The policewoman smiled " Well how do I get big like you all " Becky licked her lips well all you have to do is suck on my massive black penis and drink down every drop of my seed, then you will start to grow" The Policewoman nodded.<br>Becky then opened her hand " Well ladies help me strip our new member " Martha started she reached over a under buckled the policewoman's belt then layed it on the roof of the Brown's house, Brooke moved next she started to unbutton the policewoman's blouse though most popped off, Cassy was next she pulled the dark blue blouse off exposing the policewoman's enormous white lace bra, Angela was next she grabbed the back of the white lace bra then gave a little pull cause a loud (SNAP) as the the straps snapped under her massive black fingers, Becky went next she grabbed the front of the dark blue skirt then and pulled cause a (RIP RIP) thru the yard as the skirt ripped at the seams Becky toss it down at her massive black barefeet.  
>This left the policewoman in nothing but her white lace panties that had a huge bulge straining them, her white stockings and her black high heels. Becky smile before laying the policewoman on her palm and taking off her black high heels. Becky then lifted the policewoman to her massive black veiny penis "Drink up ". As Becky was about to grab the shaft of her penis to pump Cassy asked "Becky can I masterbate your massive black penis".<br>Becky smiled "I'd love to feel that massive white hand sliding on my fat black shaft "Cassy smiled before grabbing the beautiful black shaft and slowly began pumping the fat meat.  
>As Cassy pumped Becky held the policewoman closer to her massive black penishead and so thick white pre-cum started to pour out the slit. As it poured the policewoman latched on and started to drink. Most of the neighborhood stood around watching as aloud (GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP ) filled the air as a police officer throat stretched as it gulped down more and more thick white cum.<br>As the policewoman drank her bare dark brown stomach start to inflate with the thick white cum. As her body fill the policewoman's muscular arms and legs began to stretch as they did the yard was filled with a loud (RIP RIP) as the strain of her growing brown legs and feet ripped her white stocking up the back. This was followed by another (RIP RIP) as the seams of her white lace panties ripped from her widening hips and thickening dark brown penis. Soon there was a loud (POP) that filled the yard as her belly button popped out.  
>In no time at all the policewoman was as giant as the Hancock's and Browns. As the neighborhood watched?<p>

As the policewoman's giant dark brown barefeet hit the yard. Martha looked at her two giant daughters " Brooke, Cassy come over here and suck Becky's breast for her while she enlarges our new lover " The two white woman lick their lips before each grabs one of Becky's giant black breast and pushing her massive black nipples in their mouth as the girls suckle Becky moans " Oh that's it you horny white girls suck my marvaless giant black breast and fill your bellies with my thick white milk".  
>As the girls drank Martha turned to Angela " How about laying back on the yard honey and let me ride that giant black penis of yours, you can fill my giant pussy white thick cum in your giant black balls " Anglia smiles then starts to lay back until they hear shouting from the driveway. Looking down they see Angela's husband Ben his a huge muscler black man with a large black cock Angela had married him under a prearranged marriage by her parents their daughter Becky had been fathered by a huge black futa at Angela's and her gym but Ben thought Becky was his.<br>Looking down Ben yelled "What have you white freaks done to my wife and daughter " Becky hearing the yell called " Shut up little man I'm not your daughter mom got knocked up at the gym "Angela smiled "Yes dear I did and your penis is just as big as hers was the day we hump in the locker room showers, as for you little man you could never please me my penis is fair bigger than yours is and that was better Martha helped me grow this giant ". With these words Anglia grabbed her giant penis and shook it at him. Martha then smiled as she got an idea looking at Angela "Hey honey since your husband could not satifieife you when you were married how about we put him somewhere he will be, like up that beautiful giant black butt of yours his body squirming around in there might pleasure you". Angela smiled then reached down and picked up her husband she then handed him to Martha before turning around and getting on her hands and knees while rising her giant black naked butt in the air "Strip him down Martha and push him in ". Martha smiled " Ok honey he'll be ready soon " Martha looked at the black man in her hand before grabbing his white button down shirt and pulling with a loud (RIP POP RIP POP) his shirt was ripped clean off the buttons popping off as it did, Next she grabbed his pants and this was followed by a loud (RIP RIP) as they to ripped off, then she grabbed his black boxers and with a clean yank ripped them off as well. As the boxers fell to the yard Martha laughed " Well Angela his dick is defiantly smaller then yours when we had sex last week, but now he's going to give up pleasure like all men should" Martha then called out " Girls come over here and hold Angela's giant black butt cheeks open so I can push her worthless husband up her black butthole "  
>Brooke and Cassy popped Becky's massive black nipples out of their mouths with a loud (POP POP) and walked over to their mother. Brooke then grabbed Angela's left butt cheek and Cassy grabbed Angela's right butt cheek then pulled them apart reveling Anglia 's deep black butthole to their mother. Martha smiled and pushed one of her thick white fingers into Anglia butthole causing her to moan "Oh baby your finger is so thick it's stretching me "Martha pulled her finger out then licked a small amount of dark brown poop from her index finger " mmm Your poop taste good honey now here comes your ex-husband ". Martha then placed Ben's barefeet against Angela's butthole and pushed in no time at all Angela gave a huge moan and sucked Ben strait in this was soon followed by a huge loud (FART FART).<br>As Anglia moaned "Oh Girls I can feel his wiggling around me"  
>Suddenly they heard a pair of loud footsteps coming for the city as they turn to look the giant women see Martha's mother-in-law and she is gigantic her breast look like two round smooth shiny mountains on which suckled two women one was Asian the other was Native American both were giant and futa they could see their giant hard cocks for the yard each touching Martha's mother-in-laws massive shiny potbelly with its popped out belly button. Martha nearly gasp though as she saw what was under her mother-in-laws belly it was a giant four bus length twenty thick trees round hard penis and under it hung a pair of testicles the size of a two story house each full to the brim with thick white cum also her bare arms and legs had giant muscles. As Martha's mother-in-law walked closer her hip length blonde strait hair flowed behind her giant body. Martha was surpised to see her not became she was a 400 foot giantess no it was because she had been reported miss over four years earlier from a cruise she and her husband had been taking. But now here she was and carrying the two women that had got her pregnant with her daughters in still surpised her that her daughters were both white but that was possible a lucky thing.<p> 


End file.
